


hit the lights, we'll be alright

by lastphanhope



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Growing Up Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastphanhope/pseuds/lastphanhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summary: Dan’s not quite sure what to do without Phil and Phil’s just all kinds of perfect. <br/>OR- the one where they’re childhood best friends and their story is told through a series of good nights.<br/>based on the prompt saying goodnight through the years</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit the lights, we'll be alright

**Author's Note:**

> (title from Hit the lights (a tribute to night i’ll never forget) by All Time Low)  
> tw: mentions of alcohol (someone please inform me if i need to warn anything else!!)

Five

The first time Dan says goodnight is after a shout comes from his back door telling him to say goodnight to Phil.

They’ve played the day away in each others gardens, switching between the two when desired. It’s now eight o’clock and it’s technically an hour past their bedtimes but their mums had said it’s the holidays.

“Goodnight Phil, I hope your knee feels better soon!” Dan said and gave a quick pat to Phil’s shoulder. Phil hugged Dan and said a goodnight of his own after reassuring Dan that his recently scraped knee would be fine. With that he ran quickly back his house and turned once to wave back at Dan, before his mum gathers him in while waving to Dan who is running back to his own house.

;;;;

Eleven 

They’re sitting up in Dan’s room painted a horrible brown colour he kind of really hates, the rain’s hitting off the so hard window and it feels like it could be the apocalypse.

Eleven is the age they kiss for the first time;it’s mostly just affection with a little bit of questioning but they think they have the rest of their lives for the important stuff.

Afterwards its if nothing happened they play a game of Mario Kart before Phil gets called back over home due to the time of the night. Phil says goodnight, coupled with a hug, as always, and for some reason his smile makes something tug in Dan’s chest.

Dan knows the kiss meant nothing but he can’t stop the feeling of his stomach flipping whenever he thinks about it.

;;;;

Thirteen 

They’re in year 8 now and they have more friends now, they’re still closest out of the group and it shows with their eye conversations and their tendencies to lean into the other when laughing. 

They’ve mostly forgotten about the kiss they shared but it sometimes falls to the front of Dan’s mind at the most inconvenient of times;he’ll be sitting a maths test and the kiss and the fact that he maybekindaprobablydefinitely likes boys hits him is the face and he slides into a black hole of thinking and almost forgets about his maths test.

Dan does some research and yeah he’s gay. His chest fills with a kind of warmth and he’s glad after months of questioning himself that he’s finally got something in his life sorted out. He falls asleep with a smile of sorts on his face.

It’s Saturday the next day and as always Phil’s at the door still in his sleeping attire and looking sleepy, Dan invites him in (like he would ever be denied) and they both trail back into Dan’s bed and lie there in a sleepy daze for a while.

Phil? 

mmhm? was the sleepy reply, face buried into a pillow.

I’m gay Dan said on exhale.

Okay, goodnight Dan

Dan didn’t have the heart to tell him it was nearing 11am. 

;;;;

Fifteen 

Phil has a girlfriend and she’s wonderful, perfect for him and Dan envies her because suddenly there’s less of Phil and more days full of existential worrying.

Phil barely comes over for hours of Mario Kart any more its always sorry Dan i’m at the cinema with Amy, next time? Dan’s kind of lonely and mad and he hates himself for feeling this way when Phil’s really happy with Amy but the thing is he kind of always want be with and he misses him like fuck at the moment.

Dan’s finishing off his Maths homework, which is making him a bit weepy because its something he and Phil always do together because they’re both shit at it. Phil’s name followed by a warthog and a heart emoji flashes on his screen and he answers it because it’s Phil.

Dan?

yeah?

Can you come over please i need to tell you something.

yeah i’m coming now. 

He hangs up with a sense of wonderment because this is the first time in a month Dan’s been over to Phil’s and he misses it all, Phil’s mum only slightly less than Phil. 

Mrs Lester answers the door with a smile and greets him with a hug and a “I’ve missed you Dan, Phil’s upstairs”

Phil’s sitting on his bed, occupied with a phone game if Dan knows Phil at all, when Dan walks in he’s greeted with a “hey” and a familiar hug, which makes Dan a little teary because Phil’s his best friend and Dan’s being kind of broody as fuck lately.

Phil dives straight into it “sorry I’ve been sorta distant lately, i just obviously can’t juggle relationships well and, I’ve um broken up with Amy because I’ve missed you and you’re my favourite and also I’m kinda not sure about my sexuality, yknow? of course you do, and I need time to figure it out and stuff and yeah- I’m really sorry Dan.” 

Phil says it all really quickly and Dan of course forgives him with a hug and a proposal of Mario kart. 

Dan stays late and they end up falling asleep halfway through a film, limbs tangled and lazy good night falling from their lips and Dan’s just happy to have things back to normal.

;;;;

Sixteen

They’ve finished school and it’s all about applying for sixth form or collage or trying to get and apprenticeship, they both decide on the same sixth form, Phil heading for a career in English and Dan for a one in media. Dan’s more than a little afraid he’s gonna drift away from Phil which is stupid because they can’t really live without each other at all. Also Dan’s very much in love with Phil by now and he intends to tell him soon.

Right now they’re at what could be called a party but is more like a quiet gathering to celebrate their leaving with friends because there’s about 11 of them and they’re in a sort of tipsy haze. 

They’re in Chris’ lounge, gathered in a circle just talking, Louise lying with her head in Jack’s lap, drifting into Louise Land. Phil’s head’s resting on Dan’s shoulder and pinkies linked. Everyone’s sleepy and they all know they’ll end up sleeping on the floor and waking with aching backs in the morning but right now it’s on of Dan’s favourite moments.

Dan ends up lying on his back with Phil next to him, fingers interlocked, eyes sleepily blinking at each other. Phil has his glasses on still which looks insanely uncomfortable, so Dan takes them off, smiles at Phil and kisses his forehead which he blames the alcohol for his impulsive decisions and whispers good night. 

;;;;

Twenty Three

They’ve lived together since they began university and they’re in their last year now, what was originally Dan’s room is the guest bedroom and they’re really really in love with each other.

It’s a quiet Thursday and Dan’s finishing an essay, when Phil gets back from his late lecture, he trips through the door way with takeaway in his hands and kisses Dan, like he’s his whole world.

They slide into bed with tired limbs and full stomachs and the promise of everything together.

Dan? 

Yeah, Phil? 

I’m gonna marry you one day.

okay, i look forward to that, good night

Dan doesn’t bother to hide his smile.

;;;;

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (lastphanhope)


End file.
